


I-95

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jack is a traveler, M/M, diner, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Jack is simply stopping for a quick meal before continuing on.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Pocket Universes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I-95

Jack watches a storm roll in, the dark clouds curling over the horizon. He taps his thumb to the quiet radio, the beat long memorized and reminiscent of childhood. Jack can almost think the road ahead of him is never-ending, the clouds and weather may change but the road will always be there. The low hum of the asphalt ever-present alongside with the quiet murmuring of the radio.

“What can I get you?” The waiter asks with perfect neutrality despite his smiling face.

“A black coffee with two waffles.”

The waiter nods and turns to the cook in the back.

Jack turns his head to look outside. The storm is right on top of the diner, rain ready to fall from the absurdly dark clouds. It looks like something straight from Ireland.

The traveler frowns.

“What’s with the long face?”

The waiter places the coffee cup down and grabs the plate of waffles from the back counter.

“Just worried about the storm.” Jack sips from his coffee, voice slightly muffled from behind the rim of the mug.

“Ah. Don’t worry too much, it’ll pass soon enough.” The waiter looks around as if he’s afraid to get caught doing something. “Got somewhere to be?”

“No. I’m just exploring.”

The waiter chuckles and leans against the counter, “Well there’s nothin’ much to explore here.”

Jack smiles despite the raging storm outside and the cold air of the diner, “There’s always something to explore.”

**Author's Note:**

> atruretrashcan- Tumblr


End file.
